


I Can't Stop Thinking!

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiring mission Daniel returns home but he can’t shut off his brain. WARNING: SLASH and some cuss words from Danny's tired mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Stop Thinking!

I'm dead tired. P2F-843 was a nightmare. SG-1 was sent to mediate a treaty between two of the tribes on the planet. Trying to get them to agree on anything is like trying to get SG-1 and Kinsey to agree on something. It isn't going to happen. We never would. Hell I think we would fight over what color bunting to put up for when the President visits.

So I enter my house. I haven't seen it in weeks. My fish are at Jack's, so I never have to worry about feeding them. I know that if I had want to Jack's I wouldn't get the three days of sleep I want. I get woken up every three hours for sex. I have gotten over a weeklong headache. I do not want sex. Yeah, I may have missed Jack but...I want sleep.

I see my bed. Yes, I am going to lie down. Fully clothed. It pisses Jack off when I do this. He says it takes too long to undress me. Happy Jack I took off my shoes. But the socks are staying.

Jack won't be getting off work for a few more hours anyway. It's four in the afternoon. He won't be home till at least seven or eight. I'm safe.

Maybe I should lock my door. He's got a key to my house. Just not the new dead bolt I put in. Haven't had the time to give it to him. It's sitting on the dining room table.

Damn that won't work. He would come in though the back door. And even if I had locked him out he would just pound on my door till I got pissed and let him in.

I need to stop thinking. I really do. If I don't I won't ever get to sleep. Then I'll end up under drugs in the infirmary. I really don't want that.

Damn those inhabitants. Do they really have to be so pigheaded? We finally brokered the treaty. Of course they didn't want to come to Earth. Then I could have slept in my own bed every night. What they call beds on their world I would call a sheet. Hard as rock with a thin covering.

I like my bed. Jack hates it because it's small. I like it. I feel safe in it. Jack rarely ever sleeps over here. We mostly do at his house.

Now why did I have to start thinking about beds? Jack and me in a bed. Damn. I really guess should take a shower. And take of my problem here.

Shower was good. Now my muscles are relaxed. I feel tired. I dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. I don't like sleeping nude by myself. I get cold.

I'm cold almost all the time. When I'm alone. I think it's because I grew up in the desert. I'm used to warmth. I don't like being cold.

Damn. Why can't I quit thinking? I need sleep. I think I have only got around eight hours of sleep over the past week.

I week without seeing Jack. Then when I do see him it's at the briefing to discuss the treaty. Then he had meetings the rest of the day. I had to get checked out by the doc then was sent home for rest.

Home. I am home. But I'm not. Home is where Jack is. That used to include a tent off world. But now that he's General. Well...it's only restricted to places on Earth.

I need to stop thinking. These thoughts going through my head. I can't sleep. God, I am so tired. I need sleep. I need to sleep.

Maybe that will work. Chanting the word sleep.  
Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Creep. Sheep. Deep. Bleep. Leap. Heap. Meep. Fleep. Is that a word? What the hell is wrong with me?

Nope not working. Now all I'm doing is thinking of words that rhyme with sleep.

I never could count sheep. Mummies, yes. Sheep, no. Once I counted Unas. It helped. I was drunk that time though.

I get drunk easy. Though my years of being a friend/lover to Jack has made my threshold higher. I am not a one beer drunk anymore. It takes at least six. Or four shots of whiskey. I hold my whiskey better than my beer.

I hate American beer. The beer on Abydos was good. Irish beer is better. I need to go back to Ireland someday. I have a few friends there. They would love to see me again. I call them and write them. But I haven't seen them in years.

Damn. This isn't working. I hear noises. But my body is too tired to get up. My bedroom door opens. I'm facing away from it. Someone sits on the bed. I try to roll over.

"Shush. Sleep. I'm going to change and I'll be back." Jack says. Then a minute later he's lying beside me in the bed. I roll over and put my head on his shoulder. He pulls me into a hug. This is nice.

"How'd you know?" I ask in a low voice.

"I saw it in your eyes. You were tired but your mind was racing. Now, sleep." Jack orders. I think that I don't do orders seconds before I lose consciousness.


End file.
